Subject 70
by Lizzy Brinner
Summary: When Prussia and several other countries are mysteriously whisked away to a place where their fears come true, they keep thinking why they're here? How does this place know their fears? But, more importantly, who did this to them? To get these answers and get home, they must brave through this horrid place and escape, but will it really be that easy? (non-AU, HetaOni inspired)
1. Dedication

Hey, guys. **Kept you waiting, huh?** Maybe, I don't know. All I know is that the Hetalia world still intrigues me and I'd like to continue writing. We'll find out if I actually finish it. Junior year is such a downer and it's ending, luckily. I may not seem like it but I look at reviews. Actually, an email about someone favoriting my story Rebnia brought me back here so kudos to you man/woman. I'm just a little shy about responding. I'll grow out of it eventually.  
So how you doin'?  
Beautiful?  
Good, let's get into it.

Warnings: Swearing (a story is never complete without it!), Violence (little dark but the worst of it will be excessive amounts of blood, no guts), lots of ships and innuendos here (find them all and get an even more entertaining story!)  
UPDATE: So just finished the outline and... it gets pretty fucked, but not in terms of blood and gore. Psychologically, I guess. Be prepped for that.

Dedication: To everyone who wants something like HetaOni again. That's kinda what I envisioned for this. I felt HetaOni should've ended properly and I plan on ending this HetaOni inspired story with a big bang! Just you wait!

Updates: This Summer. (Duhhh duh duh duh) A story (Duhhh duh duh duh) will start (Duhhh duh duh duh) that has been slaved over (Duhhh duh duh duh) for over a year... (Duhhh duh duh duh) Subject 70. (Black) On fanfic (Black) "We are the dead..." (Black).  
UPDATE: Okay in specifics, I will post at least every week or two. I want to finish by the end of the summer. The maximum I'll post a day will be two separate "chapters" unless I deem the posts to need more content.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, HetaOni, 1984 by George Orwell, Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, or any other stories that may seem similar to this one.

Other Stuff: Only one OC and don't worry, I won't torment you with his constant appearance.

Summary: Recollections and memories of Subject 70 of the unfolding events leading to the Testings. Recorded by yours truly. (This will be non-AU and will be written in a play form, kinda.)

Okay, let's get going.


	2. Prelude

"Fear is not real. It is a product of thoughts you create. Do not misunderstand me. Danger is very real. But fear is a choice." -Will Smith

"If you look into your own heart, and you find nothing there, what is there to worry about? What is there to fear?" -Confucius

"History repeats itself, first as tragedy, second as farce." - **Karl Marx**

"Even if a pawn becomes a queen, it is still a playing piece." -President Johnson (MGS2)


	3. Recorded Review 1

_(So excited about this by the way! This is gonna be my best fanfiction yet! XD)_

 _You open the file and begin._

* * *

REPORT FILES  
REPORT: SUBJECT 70  
RECORDED REVIEW 1

Subject sits in the room.

He seems impatient.

In comes Our Man.

He takes a seat.

0006500107001170010900097: "Hey there, 'bout time you arrived."

70: "'Bout time my ass. Your thugs kidnapped me!"

 **Note: translator garbles. Inform supervisor.**

0006500107001170010900097: "I've asked for you to come here for months. Please try to understand the position I'm in."

70: "I don't need some _federal_ shrink. Just leave me be."

0006500107001170010900097: "I know with all the craziness going on lately, you find me… suspicious. But even though I'm sent by your government to ensure your recovery, I truly want to help you. Helping people is why I became a therapist, after all."

70: "..."

0006500107001170010900097: "And, of course, if I don't succeed, something might, uh... heh, happen…"

70: "..."

0006500107001170010900097: "Ah, well, I guess dark humor isn't your forte, huh? Or maybe it is? I guess I'll find out over the course of our sessions."

Our Man sits back in his chair and looks over his clipboard.

0006500107001170010900097: "I have to say, I'm very flattered to be chosen for such an important task so early in my career. All of your documents are covered in confidential stamps…"

Our Man flips the paper over.

0006500107001170010900097: "Don't worry, I'm up to speed on people like you. I never knew people like you were possible! Being a man of science, I thought it was some kinda joke at first."

Our Man lays his clipboard on his lap and looks up.

0006500107001170010900097: "Anyway, it's an honor to meet you. I'm very curious about the things you've seen and heard, uh…"

Our Man looks down at his clipboard.

0006500107001170010900097: "Prussia! Yes, Prussia! The great military state, the Sparta of the North! ...um, as they say. Sorry, I really like history. This really is a dream come true for me."

Subject furrows his brow.

Our Man clears his throat.

0006500107001170010900097: "Um, anyway, let's actually get down to business. I've been informed that you and several others went missing for months. Can you tell me where you were?"

70: "No."

0006500107001170010900097: "Why not?"

70: "You're reporting back to the assholes who put us all in that hellhole, aren't you?"

0006500107001170010900097: "Hellhole?"

Subject is losing his temper.

70: "Stop acting dumb! Why else would I be dragged here against my will?! I'm not even-!"

0006500107001170010900097: "Not even what?"

Subject clenches his fists.

70: "I'm not even a country anymore! I'm not needed to keep West going! I'm useless!"

0006500107001170010900097: "So since you're useless, why are you still here?"

70: "I-!" Moment of silence. He looks to the lower-right and speaks normally again. "...how should I fucking know?"

0006500107001170010900097: "Without anyone to represent, your kind disappears, correct? So since you're still here, that must mean your actions are affecting a group of people out there somehow. Do you want them to suffer as much as you have?"

Subject doesn't respond. Avoiding eye contact to the lower-right.

Our Man sighs.

0006500107001170010900097: "You mentioned a 'West'; I'm guessing this refers to Western Germany?"

70: "He's my brother; what about it?"

0006500107001170010900097: "Wait, your kind have familial ties? How interesting! Well, I guess your relationship does make sense given European history. So, who would be considered your father? Hm, there's a lot of options… maybe the Roman Empire? Or Germania? Or maybe the Holy Roman Empire? My ancient European history is pretty rusty so I can't make a very good guess. Oh, now I'm getting excited! Would Britain and Ireland be considered brothers? I mean, it would make sense but I don't exactly understand how this works yet. What a wonderful thought! How about- YEOUCH!"

Our Man is stopped.

Subject perks up.

0006500107001170010900097: "Um… ah… an-anyway, I'll just go on to asking you some basic questions to see how much you know, okay? Alright, let's begin."

Our Man looks down at his clipboard briefly.

0006500107001170010900097: "Question one: what's your name?"

70: "You already told me my name. What's the point in asking that question?"

0006500107001170010900097: "Oh, uh… did I really? W-Well then..."

Subject smirks.

70: "Kesesese, off to a great start, aren't we asshole?"

0006500107001170010900097: "I-I'll have you know I graduated top in my class."

70: "I'll have you know that I'm going to get back at you and your sadistic group! One way or another."

Our Man starts losing his composure.

0006500107001170010900097: "I'm not-!"

Our Man takes a breath.

0006500107001170010900097: "...question two: where do you live?"

70: "In Candyland."

0006500107001170010900097: "You know what? I think we're done for today."

70: "Great, now untie me and let me leave."

Our Man gets up and walks over to the door.

He opens it and in comes the machine.

0006500107001170010900097: "I'm sorry but you're not gonna be leaving here anytime soon."

The machine is rolled over next to subject. Subject starts getting jittery.

70: "Hey, hey! What are you planning on doing?!"

0006500107001170010900097: "Your government requires a recording of your memories as well to ensure the truth."

An officer holds down subject as another officer puts everything in place.

They walk out.

70: "Wait, so what was the point in that whole conversation then?!"

0006500107001170010900097: "Just recording your memories won't make you recover from whatever happened. I wasn't lying when I told you I'm here to get you back on your feet."

Our Man grabs a syringe from the machine.

0006500107001170010900097: "Unfortunately, since this technology is fairly new, it can only display your memories through a projector. While the camera records, you'll have to watch it all."

Subject suddenly starts perspiring; his eyes grow larger.

70: "You… You can't be serious!"

0006500107001170010900097: "Hold still."

Our Man hurriedly inserts the syringe into subject's arm.

Subject grits his teeth.

0006500107001170010900097: "The machine also cannot display your memories while you're asleep, so this injection fixes that problem for at least an hour."

70: "Gah! ..m...my chest…"

0006500107001170010900097: "I'm really sorry for this. But it must be done. Plus, facing those memories once again might do some good in your recovery."

Subject starts to shake.

70: "You… you bastards! You sadists! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

0006500107001170010900097: "Nobody has shown up except for you. Everyone is panicking and yet you still won't tell anyone about what happened. This must be done if the government can ever hope to track them down and find out who was responsible."

70: "I'll cooperate, alright?! I'll tell you everything you need to know! Don't make me see it all over again! Please!"

0006500107001170010900097: "I'm… I'm sorry. This has to be done regardless."

Our Man flips the switch and heads toward the door.

70: "Come back here! I'll tell you everything! I'll tell you what happened to everyone! Please!"

Our Man leaves the room.

70: "GET BACK HERE!"

The projector begins.

END OF RECORDED REVIEW 1

(see Subject 70 Data 1)

* * *

 _You browse the shelves and find the disk. A DVD player awaits nearby._


	4. Data 1

_(Okay, just finished my whole outline for the story. It's gonna get pretty fucked so... yeah. I better put that into my dedication! I'm TOTALLY PSYCHED_ _FOR THIS THO. It's gonna be REALLY long!)_

 _You insert the disk into the player and begin._

* * *

"Berrrrrlitz! Berlitz, where are you?!"

It was wet. It was cold. The sky was thick with gray clouds.

Prussia joined in. "Berliiiiiiitz! Come here, ya dumb dog!"

"Hey!"

Prussia laughed at his brother's shock. "I'm kidding, West! I'm kidding!"

The lone sound of their feet hitting the pavement filled the air as they continued through the streets. Puddles of water reflected their weary faces and the few streetlights illuminated the damp sidewalk, alleys, apartments, and windows into various sparkling shades of dark blue. Prussia would've thought it awesome if it weren't for his wet socks sending chills throughout his body. Of all things to forget in their hurry, they had to forget their shoes.

Germany shouted into the darkness once again. "Berrrrrrrrlitz!"

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

" _Bruder_ , are you sure he went this way?" asked Germany.

" _Ja_ , I'm sure," said Prussia as a chill went down his spine. He sneezed. "Ugh… Goddamn it, I think I caught a cold."

"Good, you deserve it for being so irresponsible."

"Aw geez, West, don't be like that!" Prussia exclaims. "How was I supposed to know Berlitz would just run out the door like that?"

"Prussia, you left the door open all day! What _did_ you expect?"

"That Berlitz would be a good dog and stay in the house! I mean, you _did_ train him."

Germany stopped at the empty intersection and turned his head frantically. "Berrrrrrlitz!" he called again.

Drops of rain start to fall from the sky. Prussia groans with annoyance, "C'mon, we should head home. We've probably woken up everyone in Berlin by now. Besides, I'm sure he'll head back home as soon as the thunder starts up again."

"We can't. Berlitz has never done something like this before. Something must be wrong." Germany hurried down the other street.

Prussia sighed and followed right behind him. Prussia's plans were ruined. Another night surrounded in Berlin's enchanting neon lights of every color, drinking himself till everyone looked as beautiful as he is, coming home and watching some sitcom he merely watched to criticise loudly until he passed out, regurgitating everything the next morning as his disappointed brother hilariously massages his temples in observance; all of it ruined because his brother's stupid dog ran away and even if found, a cold would constrict Prussia to bed for a few days. Prussia felt annoyed just thinking about it. He couldn't stand staying inside like that. But at the same time… He looked to his brother's back nearly disappearing into the darkness. At the same time, he was gonna miss the dumb dog if he never came back. Plus, Germany's relentless moping would chip away at Prussia's ego all the while. It was an unavoidable fate. A glorious memory of glittering lights over a sweaty, smelly, smiling crowd came to Prussia's mind. _Why do all these things happen to me?_ He thought in agony.

As they passed another intersection, a nearby park illuminated by a single streetlight came into view. Prussia stopped. "Hey, West!"

"What?"

"There's a park over this way. Maybe Berlitz is there."

Germany quickly came to his brother's side. They stared at the looming trees enveloping the pathway and the dark abyss at the end of it. The lights must've gone out during the storm, but why the one streetlight in front was still working confused Prussia. Then again, he has seen stranger things. However, for a moment, he felt like he was somehow being sucked into it. Just by looking at Germany, Prussia could tell he was just as weirded out as he was. Germany looked to the street signs and his eyes narrowed.

"Was this park always here?" he asked.

"Huh? What kinda question is that?"

"I know it sounds weird but... I don't recall there being a park around here."

"It could be a new one. The city's been changing a lot lately."

Germany stared silently into the abyss instead of answering, leaving only the faint sounds of dripping gutters to fill the silence.

Prussia was suddenly filled with a want-no, a need-to go home. Then again, who wouldn't? Everything was ruined anyway and the dumb dog would probably come home soon! What's the point in all this? "Are you serious, West? It's a park. How could a whole park appear outta nowhere? This isn't some horror movie." The rainfall starts picking up. "C'mon, let's just go already. It's gonna start storming soon."

Prussia starts heading toward the main path, and after a few moments, Prussia's suspicions are quelled by Germany's footsteps behind him. They reach the main path and for a moment, Prussia feels a chill go down his back. He knew the dog was gonna be in there, but the thought of leaving the streetlight's reach strangely terrified him. Nonetheless, he made sure he didn't show it and kept moving forward into the darkness.

Soon, they found themselves so far gone that the entrance's light was nothing but a speck of blue behind them. The rest of their vision was thick with looming trees that stared them down, and a bluish darkness due to the moon's light breaking its way through the gray clouds. They were still following the main path and it didn't seem to branch off into another the whole time. However, concern for the peculiar, unending path was wasted on Prussia at this point; all he cared about was getting home and not walking around with soggy socks.

Then, from the darkness ahead of them came movement and faint, spotty colors of orange. Berlitz was lying down with his muzzle between his two paws, looking very much bored.

"Finally! We've been looking all over the place for you!" said Prussia with a smile. Even though his want to go home was pretty strong, he couldn't help but feel happy to find Berlitz with his pink, hanging tongue and his perked ears. When Prussia came close enough for Berlitz to see him, Berlitz raised his muzzle and jumped to his feet with excitement. Prussia stopped and happily prepared himself for Berlitz's greeting with open arms. Berlitz's posterior went in the air and his paws outstretched. He jumped and barked but surprisingly didn't move from his spot.

"Hm?" remarked Prussia as his smile faded. He let down his guard and continued his approach till the rope tied around the dog's neck came into view. The other end was tied to a nearby tree. No wonder they couldn't find him!

As soon as Prussia was within range, Berlitz greeted him with kisses and slobber. "Aw geez, nice to see ya too!" Prussia reached for the rope and began untying him. As soon as Berlitz was free, he jumped and knocked Prussia over, delivering a barrage of kisses all over his face.

"Berlitz! Haha, stop it! Stop it! Let me up!" Prussia exclaimed. Berlitz obeyed and jumped to the side, his tail wagging furiously.

As Prussia dusted himself off, a sudden realization came over him. He found Berlitz with Germany behind him; of all people to greet first, it would've been his brother, not him. Plus, his brother would've been the first to rush to Berlitz's side and untie him. Prussia slowly turned around.

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

A sudden feeling of panic took hold of Prussia's heart. "...West?" he said, almost in a whisper.

"West?" he said a little louder this time. Nothing.

Upon hearing his master's name, Berlitz perked his ears up and sniffed the air. Prussia walked back the way he came and forward a bit in the hopes of finding Germany, but to no avail. He was truly gone.

How could this happen? His brother was right behind him the whole time and seemed way too worried about Berlitz to ever stray from his mission. Or was he? Prussia couldn't remember; his thoughts were too filled with ruined plans and annoyance over said ruined plans to know. He motioned for Berlitz to follow him and anxiously headed back the way he came.

Prussia has become separated from his brother before and usually didn't give two shits because he knew he could depend on him, but this time, a nagging feeling that something was different made him worry. Finding Berlitz tied to a tree was one of the biggest ones. Although Prussia couldn't fathom why Berlitz was tied to a tree, one thing was clear: they weren't alone out here.

"West?!" he yelled. "West, where are you?!"

No answer.

Then, a huge blow to the nape of Prussia's neck made him stumble. The pain seared from his neck to his head. It was unbearable. When he hit the ground, he felt his eyelids forcing themselves closed.

He was so sleepy.

Then, blackness.

***

Prussia woke up to the smell of hay. Hay? Why hay? He slowly opened his eyes to find himself sleeping on a very thin mattress, so thin it can hardly be called one. It had holes all over it, revealing its yellow, prickly insides. Prussia arose from his slumber and was greeted with a huge pain in his back. Sleeping on next to nothing on a stone hard floor was bound to make someone's back hurt. A headache also bugged him but it was pretty small so he was able to tolerate it.

Prussia slowly rose to his feet and was met by extreme dizziness. He must've been out for a really long time. He stumbled around, trying to focus on where he was and what everything looked like. He leaned against the wall until the room stopped spinning and his nausea settled. It was indoors; that he knew. Everything in what he presumed to be a small room was gray and hard so it was probably made of stone. However, there was one wall that wasn't all stone. With the gaining of his eyesight came the sight of a stone wall with a metallic door in the middle. It lacked a door handle and had a small barred window that provided the only source of light in the dark room.

Prussia slowly made his way to the window and peered out. All he could see was a wall a few yards away with a caged white light that buzzed and blinked.

Prussia felt the nape of his neck where the searing pain was before. It was a huge bump, probably black and blue too. Suddenly, he remembered his brother. Where was he? Also, where was _he_? It looked like a jail cell but not like the ones at Berlin's police station. So that probably means he didn't get caught; that's good. The last thing he needs is getting arrested. So where was he?

Prussia tried to position himself to see past the walls and down the hallways, hoping to see a sign or something. At least by seeing what language it was, he could tell what country he's in. No such luck.

Anxiety takes hold of him as he bites his lip and begins pacing his room, like an animal in a cage. _What the hell is going on? What did I do?_ Then, a realization dawned on him: Germany might be here too.

As if on cue, a familiar voice came from next door.

" _Hallo_? Who's there?"

Prussia came out of his pacing and looked around.

"West? West, is that you?!"

"Prussia?"

" _Ja_!" Prussia exclaimed, a little too loudly. A small smile of relief spread across his face. He felt a lot better now. "West, where the hell did you go?!"

"Where did… I go?"

"Yes, yes where did you go?! You disappeared!" Prussia said impatiently, taking a seat on the thin, hay mattress.

Germany stumbled over his words. "Oh, uh, actually, I'm not so sure myself. All I can remember is blacking out after getting hit in the back of the neck."

"You too?"

Another voice joins in. "G-Germany? Prussia?"

It's Ita-chan! Prussia answers, "Ita-chan! You're here too?!"

Italy answers back without taking any breaths. "Wah! What's going on?! I was just having spaghetti with some really nice girls when I felt something hit me and I blacked out! They were really nice girls! Were they responsible for that?! Oh no, I left the water boiling! Romano's gonna be so mad at me if the house catches on fire again! What do I do?!"

"ITALY!" Germany yells, silencing Italy's constant stream of anxious words. "Take a breath, alright?" Italy takes a quivering breath. "Good, now, let's not lose our heads. There's probably a good explanation for this."

A loud horn wails and Prussia watches as the cell door opens. He hurriedly stumbles out and into the large room. All the walls were whitewashed and made completely of stone, the only source of light being the light across Prussia's cell and another on the far wall. He leans into the wall for support, still groggy from the unpleasant awakening. He looks up to see Germany and Italy coming out of their cells in a similar state. Prussia makes his way over to them, the grogginess fading faster than before.

In the light, they looked messy, as though they had the flu. Their eyes were tired and their faces were shiny from excessive sweating. Prussia wondered whether he looked similar; he knew for a fact he _felt_ similar.

Despite how Germany looked, he acted like himself without any wavering. Prussia felt pride wash over him; his little brother is great, huh? "Prussia, Italy, are you two feeling alright?"

Italy answered with a smile and a chipper voice. "A bit of a headache but nothing serious!"

"Same with me," said Prussia as he lifted his weight off from the wall. "How about you, West?"

"A bit of a pain in my ankle; I'm sure I just sprained it a little." Germany's eyes scanned the room, even though it was covered in darkness. "Where are we?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Exclaimed Prussia. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spots a piece of paper on the wall. "Hey, guys, look!"

Germany and Italy turn to where Prussia was pointing to see a white piece of paper on the wall. The paper had the word "rules" at the top in all capital letters, despite there being only one sentence below it. The sides of the paper were worn and bent as though it had been handled a lot in the past. Germany takes up the responsibility of reading the single rule aloud: "For your sake, remember your subject card number."

An ominous feeling fills the room. Prussia tentatively asks, "For our sake?" He looks to Italy's back and notices a number. "Hey, is that supposed to be your number, Ita-chan?"

Italy turns to him. "Huh?"

Prussia turns him back around. "Stay still for a minute."

Now able to see Italy's back clearly, Prussia finds the number 15 sewn into it. The number was completely black and contrasted with Italy's casual, white shirt. For some reason, it's neon blackness irked Prussia, like the threatening eyes of some monstrosity, like a bad omen. He ripped his eyes away before the feeling could creep its way into his being. His heart was beating so much faster.

"Prussia? Are you okay?" Asked Italy, turning back around to face him.

Prussia felt his muscles stiffen and a drop of sweat race down the side of his face. Italy has a habit of getting scared easily; poor, poor Italy. Prussia had to lie! Forgive him, Italy! "I-I'm fine! Just a little tired is all."

"I think my number is 07," said Germany. "And yours seems to be 70, Prussia."

"I wonder why yours is such a big number," comments Italy.

Prussia tries laughing off that dreadful feeling he had. "Kesesese, probably because I'm so much awesomer than all of you!"

Italy responds with a smile. "Haha, I can see it!"

Germany makes his way over to the far end of the room while Prussia and Italy continued their exchange. When Prussia was finished fawning over Italy's cuteness, Germany interrupted them, saying "There's a door over here!"

Prussia and Italy looked to see that, indeed, there was a door! They hurried over as Germany turned the metallic handle. Prussia's eyes were flooded with bright, white light. His eyes stung and he tried to shade them while they adjusted themselves. When they finally did, he put down his arm to see a city in ruins.

The air was filled with red smoke and the buildings were in tatters. The windows of said buildings were blown out and the doors were either riddled or completely gone. The streets looked as though something pulled them up from the ground and threw the pieces everywhere. A foul smelling breeze came through and fondled with their clothes, adorning them with bits and pieces of destruction. Off in the distance, a fire was devouring a skyscraper with pleasure and causing small explosions on various stories. There was no grass, no trees, no animals, hell, no living things whatsoever; only destruction.

They marveled at destruction's idea of beauty without a word for the longest time. Prussia was eventually able to pull himself away to look behind him. He wanted to go back, back to that dark room. At least there, he didn't feel as horrified. But when he turned, there was nothing but more destruction, even worse than the stuff he just witnessed in front of him. He didn't look long enough to comprehend what was behind him and he didn't want to. All he saw was red and orange and it terrified him.

Germany somehow finds a way to make words, even sentences. "How… horrid. Where is this exactly?"

Italy pointed to a billboard in the distance without a word. The two brothers looked and read: Welcome to Beijing!

* * *

 _It ends. You pick up the next report._


	5. Recorded Review 2

_You begin._

* * *

REPORT FILES  
REPORT: SUBJECT 70  
RECORDED REVIEW 2

Subject takes heavy breaths as the memories turn to static.

The lights go on.

In comes Our Man.

He takes a seat across from him.

0006500107001170010900097: "I'm sorry. I really am."

Subject cannot make words. PTSD symptoms.

0006500107001170010900097: "Facing these experiences head on is a part of the recovery process. If you're not up for talking about it, we can talk about something else."

Subject in a strange trance. PTSD symptoms.

0006500107001170010900097: "I couldn't help but notice that you have a favoritism for Italy. Why is that?"

Subject doesn't move.

Our Man sighs and rises.

0006500107001170010900097: "We can talk tomorrow. For now, you should get some rest. Don't worry, we won't be treating you like a prisoner here. You'll be well cared for."

Our Man motions to the camera.

Our Officers enter and loosen the straps and buckles.

0006500107001170010900097: "I'm… really sorry."

Subject doesn't answer.

Our officers escort subject out of room.

* * *

 _You know the drill now. You find the next disk._


	6. Data 2

(Okay, I'm not gonna finish by the end of summer; that's for sure. There are about 36 updates in total until this story finishes, so approximately 36 weeks. Welp, better get to work. Also, sorry about the late update. This one took a while.)

 _You insert the disk into the player and begin._

 _You are greeted with a moment of static, then a clear picture._

* * *

Prussia opens a door and a gust of dust rushes out, making them all cough and sputter. Prussia rubs his eyes until he feels the burning sensation subside. After a few blinks, Prussia's able to see past the dust clouds. It's just like any apartment room: typical couch, TV, dining room table and chairs. What set it apart from the typical apartment was its untidiness: the typical couch lacked its cushions; the typical TV was shattered all over the floor; the typical dining room table and chairs were barricading a window. It looked as though the old occupants were in a rush to leave. Prussia doesn't try to imagine why.

Germany passes Prussia and enters the room, staring at the chaos with grave curiosity. Italy soon follows after him with an uneasy expression. For a moment, Prussia can't enter; he's too wrapped up in pondering what could've happened. Plus, he couldn't help noticing the food expiring in the corner; whoever was here left recently, and they could be back.

Prussia swallows hard and takes a step inside.

CRACK!

"AH!" Prussia quickly turns his attention to the sound. It was from underneath his foot, from a shattered picture frame. He looks up to see Germany and Italy staring at him in shock.

His brother's expression fades to anger. "Dammit, Prussia, don't scare us like that!"

Prussia smiles uncomfortably. "Heh, heh… Sorry!"

Italy is suddenly overcome with fear and starts blubbering. "You guys, can we please get outta here?! This place is so scary! I don't think we should be here!"

Germany curtly tells him, "stop whining and put up with it. We don't have much of a choice. It's better than sleeping outside with all the fires."

Italy solemnly nods his head and takes a seat on the couch. Prussia is overcome with a motherly instinct and declares, "don't worry, Ita-chan, I'll keep all the bad stuff away! I was a knight after all!"

Italy's face is suddenly plastered with that eternal, easygoing smile. "Wow, thanks, Prussia! I can always count on you!"

Prussia feels some heat in his cheeks and bashfully looks to the side. "Aw, well… I gotta be good at it. West just can't appreciate your adorableness enough to care!"

"If you're done, Prussia, could you check out one of the rooms down the hall?" Says Germany, as he studies the miscellaneous objects on the floor.

Prussia sighs. "See? Doesn't even bat an eye. You gotta appreciate Ita-chan's cuteness, West! It's an injustice."

"Prussia."

"Alright, alright, whatever. I'm _going_." Prussia then takes a step and the picture frame cracks again, the sound sending shivers up his spine. How pathetic was he? He knew it was there; why was he still freaking out? Prussia irritably picks up the picture frame and blows the dust off to reveal a family portrait. Out of curiosity, he picks off the pieces of glass concealing the photo and pulls the photo out. The picture had a grandmother, a grandfather, a mother, a father, two children, and a dog, all staring at him with smiles. They were wearing traditional Chinese clothes and seemed to be genuinely smiling into the camera. The eldest of the two children was hugging his confused little brother close; their cheeks mushed together. The mother had her head resting on her husband's shoulder, and the grandparents smiled with tired eyes. Prussia couldn't help but smile at the sight of the picture. It was so natural, so warming, unlike most cringy family photos. Whoever these people were, they must've been very close and happy.

Prussia's smile fades as he looks up at the tattered apartment. The grandparents probably didn't make it; they look very old. They never would've been able to keep up if they were in a rush to leave. The youngest was probably caught if he wasn't carried. Prussia is sure he would've been carried by the mother, but that puts a higher chance of them both being caught or killed. The father might've sacrificed himself to give them time to escape. Either way, only three or fewer members of the family could've gotten away, looking at all the chaos outside. Hopefully, they all made it out, but Prussia doubts it. How could anyone live through that without losing someone? Only people in movies and storybooks is who.

" _Bruder_." Prussia snaps out of his morbid predictions. Germany is staring at him from the bathroom door. "The rooms."

What rooms? What was he talking about? Prussia takes a minute to think, then it comes to him. "Oh! Right!"

He hurriedly drops the picture and heads down the short hallway. He stops in his tracks, however, since the hallway is filled with chairs and other furnishings. Looking at how they're stacked, the occupants were probably trying to barricade the doors. Prussia doesn't try to imagine why; if he did, fear would take over. He can't let that happen. Although the doors were heavily blocked, Prussia somehow clears the way for both the doors. He wipes his forehead and puts his hand on the doorknob, but stops after noticing a pair of eyes on him. He looks to see Italy regarding him nervously. Prussia flashes him a reassuring smile, and Italy returns the favor as Prussia turns the knob and steps inside.

Prussia closes the door behind him as soon as he's inside, just as a precaution. Suddenly, a foul smell fills his nostrils. He closes his nose with his left hand before he starts gagging. Where the hell was it coming from?! Prussia surveys the room. It's a small bedroom, but strangely able to hold a bunkbed and a large airbed. The airbed is deflated, but it obviously took up at least half the room when it was in use. The drawers were left ajar and empty and red, smelly moonlight was spilling into the room from the windows, revealing the dust long awaiting their time to shine. The dust danced through the air the more Prussia rummaged through the junk, and when Prussia moved to another part of the room, the dusty dancers landed cheerfully knowing they had performed. Prussia stepped over the various pieces of clothing and toys to reach the closet. He opened the accordion doors to find nothing but more dusty junk and dusty dancers.

After a while of searching, he straightens his aching back and is rewarded with a cracking relief. Looks like this place is pretty much useless; there's nothing but toys and clothes and junk. They might be able to use the mattresses when they go to sleep, but that's about it. That horrid smell had long become normal to Prussia, but that doesn't mean he likes it. It's so disgusting; what could it be?

Then, from the corner of his eye, Prussia sees a small figure. He approaches carefully to find the smell getting more intense. It's the cause. Prussia holds his breath and continues approaching until he's within a couple meters of it. The moonlight isn't hitting it, so Prussia can't get a very good look, but he does know something: it's something dead and decaying. It had the terrible smell; what else could it be? Prussia notices that it's very small, like an animal or… Prussia falls backward and scrambles away as far away as he could, his heart racing. There was no way. NO. WAY. He quickly rushes the thought out of his head. Don't think about it! You can't get like this! Stop it!

The room starts spinning. It looms over him. He swears he sees the figure move and moan when he knows it's impossible. His breathing quickens. He had to get out, but he couldn't move! What the hell?! Why now?! He feels a small, cold breath on his neck and a child's whisper. Move! Now! He desperately gets to his feet and scrambles for the door. He opens the door and gets out, but just before he closes the door, he sees a small, shadowy figure reaching out to him. A little boy.

Prussia slams the door and gasps for air as he leans back against the wall just opposite. Was that a… ghost? No, no it couldn't be! They don't exist! His mind is just playing tricks on him is all. He just got really scared and started seeing things, right? Y-Yeah… right. After catching his breath, Prussia looks over to the furnishings he put to the side. Out of impulse, he starts putting the furnishings back into their barricade. If that actually happened, like hell he wasn't gonna reblock the doors!

While he stacked, he couldn't help but remember that thing. If that thing was real, it was probably the little boy, the youngest one. Prussia stops stacking for a minute. He had a feeling someone died, but the youngest? His mother must be horrified, and the older brother… Prussia suddenly feels a huge pain in his chest just thinking about it. The older brother must feel responsible for not watching out for him. He must feel the worst. Prussia starts stacking again, worry becoming ever present in his actions. That's not gonna happen. Those kids were small, helpless, like hell that would ever happen to him and Germany! Plus, they're not normal people, so why worry? There's nothing _to_ worry about! But that different feeling from before is back again. Is this... a warning?

"Prussia, have you finished searching the rooms?" Prussia looks over from his stacking to see his brother with his arms crossed. Germany looks exactly like he did since they left the house that night, although he looked a bit more exhausted. Prussia suddenly remembered how he had to tell Germany about Berlitz. Jeez, did _he_ get anxious! He almost ran out the door in boxers! Of course, being the wet towel, perfectionist he is, he stopped himself and ran back to his room to change. Prussia took a nap in his day clothes beforehand, so he luckily didn't have to change, but when Germany came out, he was wearing the clothes he wore the day before! Guess he never got around to doing his laundry. But before Prussia could make fun of his brother, Germany put on his jacket and bolted out the door. And here he is again, still in those clothes, still with him, still his younger brother. Fuck whatever that shit was! His brother's here now, and he can handle himself! Prussia helping out is a bonus, not like Germany would ever need it! They're both not normal people; they can't die so easily. Prussia thinking of such a ridiculous idea that they were in danger is just plain stupid!

Italy suddenly joins Germany at the end of the hall. "Ah, Prussia, are you alright? You look kinda pale! And what was all that noise earlier?"

Same goes for Italy, too! Everyone back home as well! Why is he getting so worked up about it? Prussia takes a breath. "It was a mess in there; I had to move a lot of stuff around. Sorry if I worried ya, Ita-chan."

"You don't need to restack the furniture," comments Germany.

"Well, whoever was here blocked these doors for a reason. It really stinks in there!" said Prussia, tripping over his words. It's not really lying.

"What about the other door?"

"Huh? Oh, same thing! Probably…"

"Probably?"

"I mean, it _is_ the same thing!"

Germany stares him down. "Hm… alright, then."

Prussia lets out a quiet sigh of relief and smiles. "Hey, why don't we sit and take a break? I'm tired."

"Yeah! I found the couch cushions; they're really squishy!" Says Italy, smiling.

"Good going, Ita-chan!"

Italy and Prussia then go and take a seat on the couch. Germany takes a seat in a nearby armchair.

"Ah, much better!" Exclaims Prussia, as he slowly sinks into the couch. "Hey, West!"

"What?"

"I never had the chance to call you out on your clothes! You wore those the day before, didn't you?"

"He did?" Asks Italy.

Prussia nods energetically. " _Ja_ , _ja!_ He put it on in a fit of panic!"

"And why wouldn't I? Berlitz ran off. It's not that big a deal. You do it all the time!" Says Germany, defensively. His brow wrinkles with annoyance. "Why do you insist on annoying me so much today?"

Prussia smiles. "Kesesese, it's my _job_ to annoy you, little brother, and I've been slacking off quite a bit lately!" Prussia then punches his brother hard in the arm.

Germany holds his bruised arm and glares at Prussia. "This really isn't the time for that or any of this chatting! We need to talk about our situation!"

"What is there to talk about, though?" Prussia says, putting his shoes up on the table- Wait, shoes? Prussia looks at his feet to find shoes! When did those get there? He quickly looks over to Germany who has shoes, too! Well, whatever, it's not a bad thing and that's what matters. Prussia then looks up to his brother's moving mouth. Oops, looks like Prussia didn't hear the first part of what he had to say. Oh well, probably not important.

"...and who knows if anyone else is here with us. If they are, we should go looking for them."

"Of course, we will, but it's kinda late don't cha think West?"

Germany looks to the broken windows to find an evening sky filled with fire and smoke. He turns back to them. "I suppose."

"Good! Then we can just hang out till morning comes!" Says Prussia. "So, Ita-chan, what do you do when you're bored?"

Italy smiles with content. "Oh, I usually just flirt with girls and hang out with Romano!"

"Is that it?"

"Well, I guess so! If I'm not doing that, I'm just sitting around at my boss's house."

"Yeesh, it's really boring nowadays."

"It's called peace, and it's better than fighting all the time," says Germany.

"Then peace is boring! We hardly ever see Italy and Japan anymore since the wars ended. What a waste!" whines Prussia. He sinks deeper into the couch. "At least when we were fighting, we were having fun." He looks over to Germany. "Remember that time you had to act American to keep us from being found out? That was hilarious!"

"We could've been captured."

"It was still hilarious though!"

Italy chimes in. "Prussia does have a point. I didn't like the fighting parts, but I liked hanging out with you guys! We should hang out more!"

"No, as long as we all have work to do, we should focus on it. We can't put our needs before the needs of our homes," says Germany.

Prussia straightens up before he's consumed by the couch. "What do you even do as work now, West?"

"I help with anything I can to make our home better."

"Well, yeah, but what do you _do?_ "

Germany's quiet in thought for a few moments before he answers, "I just do what my boss tells me to. I'm sure it's all very important."

"You do nothing, don't you?"

Germany ignores his brother's comment. "Like I said: I'm sure it is very important."

Prussia rolls his eyes over to Italy and mockingly repeats what his brother said. "Like I said: boring."

Suddenly, Prussia finds the other two in complete silence and gazing off with 1000 yard stares. For a while, Prussia doesn't notice and tries to start up a new conversation which he eventually learns to be futile. Prussia is taken aback by their states; what's wrong with them? Did it have to do with what he said? All he said was that they should hang out more. Is it really that hard? Having another big war is a bonus; they didn't have to be fighting. Prussia was perfectly fine just having _someone_ visit or him and his brother visit someone else! Hanging out with just Germany gets boring, and hanging out with other Berliners just makes him feel out of place. There's no need to think about anything; he should just do it! But… if Germany is so against it, there must be an important reason. Whatever it is, it doesn't seem like he wants to tell them.

Prussia indifferently looks to the side. Politics are stupid; it was so much simpler way back when. If you want it, you do it, and if you're lucky, you get to fight someone. Everyone is so unawesome now with all the thinking and peace treaties and shaking hands and money, even Berlin's night scene is no match for the thrill of battle. He wishes he could go back to that time; at least then, he felt in his element.

He can't relish in his memories anymore; he's here now and needs to get used to it, but damn if it isn't boring and hard. It's like the school of unawesomeness, and school is already unawesome by itself. It's double unawesome, one of the worst of its kind. Prussia turns to Italy and puts an arm around his shoulder to snap him out of his trance.

"Soooooo, Ita-chan, do you watch Netflix?" Says Prussia with a smile.

"Hm, what?"

"Netflix, that unlimited movies thing?"

Italy brightens up. "Oh! Yeah, I watch it! I learned a lot about food in one of them. There was one I also watched that taught me really yummy recipes and stuff!"

Prussia purses his lips. "Hm, food's cool and all, but I really like those really cool action movies they got! There's also a lot of American hero movies coming out; I watched one of them and… I guess it was kinda cool. When it started getting aliens involved, it really put me off."

"Yeah, America's movies have a lot of that." Italy turns to Germany who was still stuck in his trance. "Hey, Germany, what do you watch?"

Germany doesn't respond. "Gerrrmanyyy?" Italy pokes his arm, and Germany blinks a few times before turning to face him.

"Huh?"

"What movies do you watch on Netflix, Germany?"

Germany's face twists with annoyance. "Why would I do that? I have a lot of more important things to do than watch movies."

"But movies are fun! We should all go to one when we get back, hm? With Japan too!" offers Italy.

Germany doesn't answer. He simply turns away, making Italy's smile fade to disappointment. Another deafening silence fills the room. Looks like Prussia wasn't the only one causing these awkward pauses. Why's Germany acting like that? He at least would give Italy an okay or something to keep Italy from feeling hurt, but geez! Then, Prussia remembers how long it's been since they've seen Italy or anyone else. Even he had to admit, it felt pretty strange talking to Italy again after so long. Maybe his brother is going through the same thing?

Well, whatever it is, it's dumb; he shouldn't be putting Italy down like that! Prussia suddenly rises to his feet and declares, "I'll go to the movies with you Italy! And I'll drag West along, even if it kills me!"

Italy springs up from his seat. "Really?"

Prussia smiles. "Of course! I'm sure West wants to go. He's probably just thinking through his mental calendar to see if he's busy or something. We'll get a bunch of popcorn and cover it in butter and-"

A loud growl cuts Prussia off. Aw, shit. "Um… ah… speaking of food, do we have anything to eat?"

Italy puts his hand up. "Ooh, I can make spaghetti! I just need a fire!"

"We can't live off carbohydrates again. We need something else," comments Germany. "I think there was a cafe on the first floor."

"Perfect!" Prussia rushes over to the door. Boy, was he hungry. With all this stuff going on, Prussia must've forgotten all about it. Actually, now that he thought about it, he slept through dinner. No wonder he was so hungry. What time was it anyway?

"Wait!" Prussia stops himself mid door opening to turn and face Germany. Germany was out of his seat now as well. "I'll go instead."

"But West, I'm really hungry!" Prussia whines.

"That's why I want to go. I want to make sure something is brought back."

"Too late, I'm going."

" _Bruder_!"

"Don't worry! I won't forget to bring something back! And I won't eat it all! I'm not _that_ hungry!" Before his brother could continue protesting, Prussia slams the door and runs down the hall to the staircase.

His stomach growls louder and louder as he descends the concrete steps. Strangely, the staircase had no railing whatsoever; it's all staircase. It doesn't really bother him since Prussia hardly ever used railings, but the lack of it really bugged him. Now, he's starting becoming super conscious of the gap that leads to the first floor. It was just big enough for him to fall through and splatter all over the floors and walls. One wrong move and… splat! He shivers at the thought and breaks his gaze away from the gap, his heart pumping faster.

When he finally reaches the first floor, a feeling of relief comes over him. Glad that nightmare is over. He looks around the lobby for the cafe. Apparently, a room's flooring from above had given way since they were last down here and dumped all of its contents into the lobby. The floor was covered in debris and pieces of the white bathtub that contrasted with the lobby's black carpet, making it almost look like a night sky.

Prussia kicks one of the stars along with him as he wanders and turns his head this way and that. The lobby was small, so he thought he'd find the cafe easily. Guess he was wrong. He really should've asked his brother where the cafe exactly was, or maybe what it looked like, for it can't be one of those extension-of-the-lobby cafes.

Then, he spots a regular wooden door with the words Cafe on a plaque. Bingo! He deserts his star and rushes over to the door. Finally, he can eat! But of all things to be, the cafe was a room with a tiny little plaque? This hotel must've been pretty sucky when it was in business. Anyway, enough about that, he found it, and he's gonna end his and the others' hunger.

He turns the knob and pushes the door in. It opens to reveal the tiniest cafe you've ever seen. There was only one table and a bar that took up half the room. The windows were, of course, blown out like all the others, and anything that could be smashed was smashed and scattered all over the floor. Seeing destruction had become less of a shock to Prussia by now; it's everywhere so why wouldn't he? He's not a terrible person for not feeling worried or sympathetic.

He makes his way over to the bar which he wasn't even sure was supposed to be there. Do cafes have bars? Prussia wouldn't know; he always thought cafes would be boring and have tea and English food, and ever since that day he visited England's house, he swore to himself he wouldn't eat anything England made or anything that came from his home. He couldn't go through that again…

He rounds the bar and looks in the cabinets and shelves for something. Eventually, he finds a box of pretzels, some peanuts, and some other snacks. Well, at least he found something. He opens the box of pretzels, grabs a handful, and closes it back up with the other snacks stuffed inside. The single, unharmed, red-cushioned bar stool calls to him, and he gladly heads the call by taking a seat and snacking down on the pretzels. They tasted like, well, pretzels, but that's what Prussia hated the most about them. Who could like this stuff? It's disgusting, but what choice did he have? He's starving and apparently Italy's pasta is out of the question for now due to his brother's pasta PTSD. He smiles to himself. Heh heh, pasta PTSD; that's pretty good.

Bump.

Prussia jerks his head to the noise.

Silence.

He stares intently at the pile of junk in his view for any sign of movement. There's nothing. Well, something made that sound, like hell he was gonna stay here.

He slowly gets out of his chair while still keeping his eyes on the pile. But when the second foot makes contact, it doesn't hit the ground but rather, something squishy. Prussia freezes up; does he dare look?! Before he could, however, he feels something wrapping itself around his leg and progressively making its way up. It's long and smooth, like a... garden hose? Who cares?! Chances are that the thing making its way up his arm is-!

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he sees the snake's head, its split tongue sticking out and retreating rapidly. It makes its way to his shoulder and slithers past the prickled hairs on Prussia's neck to his other shoulder, but it stops. Prussia is still frozen, but he feels balls of sweat forming all over his body. He couldn't think properly; he could only think of the thing biting him and his slow, painful death. Death? Wait a minute, how can he die from a snake bite? He's not any old human; he's a country! But then again, he doesn't know any countries who were bitten by a snake and lived. He really should've gotten to know Austrailia more. Now, he's even more terrified of what's to come.

The snake's head protruded from the left side of Prussia's head and stared him straight in the eye. Its eyes were completely black, like a void about to swallow him up. Prussia wouldn't be surprised if that actually happened.

Augh, he couldn't take the suspense anymore! He's not gonna wait around to die!

Prussia grabs its neck hard, and the snake hisses at him. But before it could take a bite, Prussia throws it out the window as hard as he could. Relief washes over him and he feels so much better, that is until he sees the hundreds of snakes in the room hissing at him.

Oh, fuck! Prussia hurriedly grabs the box of snacks, stuffs his face with his pretzels, and rushes out as fast as he could. He could hear the snakes hissing right behind him. Were they following him?! Well, he did just chuck one of their friends out the window. Prussia would probably do the same.

He turns briefly to find the snakes slithering after him. Overcome with fear and adrenaline, he screams bloody murder and runs to the stairs at breakneck speed. By the time he reaches the foot of the staircase, a couple snakes have gotten hold of his ankle. Prussia shakes his leg in a panic until they lose their grips and go flying across the room. Serves those things right! He wastes no time scrambling up the stairs.

He could feel his breath shortening by the time he reaches the sixth floor. He had to keep going! If they were still after him-! He tries pushing on, but his legs have already gained a hundred pounds. It was useless; he had to rest. Luckily, he manages to make it to the top of a flight. He sprawls out on the dusty floor and desperately breathes in the dusty air with both his nose and mouth. His hair sticks to his sweaty forehead, and he could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

After a few moments of lying around, he listens carefully for the sound of hissing. There's nothing. They must have given up. Prussia lets out a sigh of relief and laughs a little. He's alive! He made it! Fuck you, snakes! Wait till those guys hear about this.

Prussia gets to his feet. As terrifying as that was, it was also really thrilling! Prussia hasn't felt that terrified in a long time. Of course, he'd never do it again, but boy did he feel more alive than he has for the past century. Prussia makes his way up the stairs once again.

He reaches the 36th floor with no problem. He had to take a few rests but other than that, he feels great. He makes his way down the hallway and opens the door to find Italy blubbering like a baby to Germany. Prussia's smile melts away as he closes the door behind him.

"Wah! Germany! Germany! Save meeee!"

"Get off of me, Italy! Calm down, what is it?!"

"Uhh… what happened?" Asks Prussia.

Italy and Germany look over to him, and Germany tries to say something but is interrupted by Italy's blubbering. "Prussia, thank god you're alright! We heard you scream and we were going to go help but I had to use the bathroom so I went to the bathroom and when I was about to leave this really really scary hairy guy was right behind me and yelled at me and tried to kill me with his sword It was so scary I closed the door before he could get me!"

"In the bathroom?" Said Prussia and Germany in unison.

"Yeah!"

Germany and Prussia exchange the most confused looks there ever could exist. The bathroom? Is he serious?

Germany pries Italy off of him and heads over to the bathroom door as Prussia and Italy stare at a distance. Germany grabs the doorknob and stays very still. His brow furrows. Did he hear something? Suddenly, Germany opens the door quickly to find nothing inside but normal bathroom stuffs.

Everyone turns to Italy who looks completely shocked. "But… there was…"

Germany sighs and closes the bathroom door behind him. He mumbles to himself, "of course there wasn't someone in there." Germany then looks to Prussia. "Prussia, what happened? You're covered in dust."

"Huh? I am?" Prussia looks down at his clothes to find, indeed, he was covered in dust. Must've happened when he was catching his breath. He quickly starts dusting himself off as Germany makes his way back into the living room with everyone else. Prussia scoffs. "You guys wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Tell us anyway," answers Germany with crossed arms.

"Well," starts Prussia, still dusting himself off. "I found some snacks in the cafe and decided to have some before heading back. But then, a snake started coiling itself around my leg! I grabbed the thing and threw it out the window easy, but then I saw that the whole room was filled with them! I bolted outta there with the food, and the things followed me! Goddamnit, this dust isn't coming off!" Prussia dusts himself harder to no avail.

"Prussia, forget the dust and continue!" Yells Germany.

"Alright, alright, calm down! At least try to understand this is my favorite shirt! Anyway, I ran up the flights of stairs as quickly as I could, but eventually, I had to stop to take a breath. When I came to, I realized they weren't following me anymore, and here I am. Trust me, I wouldn't come here if they were still following me."

"I know you wouldn't."

Prussia, suddenly filled with pride over his great escape, brags to everyone. "But I was so badass! You guys should've seen it! I threw that snake so far out the window! Then a couple other snakes got hold of me, but I socked 'em and threw them way across the room! They were hissin' and everything, but, of course, my awesomeness prevented me from getting scared! That scream earlier was from being startled! Trust me, I really didn't need you guys' help. I'm here, right? And I'm just as awesome as I was before. Kesesese~!"

Germany looks over to the table and then to Prussia. "Did you bring the food with you?"

Prussia's pride freezes up. "Uh… what?"

"The food you found. Where is it?"

Prussia starts sweating. Didn't he bring it with him? He was certain he picked it up when he dashed out of the cafe! Then he ran, then he threw those snakes off his leg, then he-! Oh, shit.

Prussia nervously tells his brother, "um, ah… I think I might've put it down while… ripping some snakes… off my ank...les…"

"Let me guess, at the foot of the stairs, right?"

Prussia sucks his teeth, answering "yeah…"

They stand around in silence for a few minutes until Germany says, "alright then, let's go get it."

"What?"

"Let's go get the food. Italy, you're welcome to stay here."

"I'd rather stick with you guys," says Italy.

Germany gets up and heads out into the hallway with Italy following behind. Prussia catches up and says, "Um, West? Didn't you hear me? I said I was chased by hundreds of snakes."

"What of it?" He responds coolly, descending the stairs.

What of it? What of it?! Does he not understand?! "They could still be down there!"

"They won't."

Prussia grabs his shoulder and stops him from continuing his descent. "Wait, wait, what do you mean they won't? How do you know that?!"

"I don't know. I just think they won't, and if they aren't, it'll confirm a theory I have."

"A theory?"

"You'll both see. For now, let's just get down there."

Germany continues his descent, leaving Prussia and Italy confused on the steps. Prussia looks to Italy who just shakes his head. Instead of pondering it further, they decide to trust Germany and follow him down the steps.

When they reach the lobby, there's nothing, and Prussia and Italy are amazed. They follow Germany in stunned silence as he finds the deserted box of snacks in the middle of the floor. He picks it up and turns to Prussia and Italy. "Just as I thought. Nothing."

It takes a minute for Prussia to construct the words. "West… are you psychic?!"

"No, _bruder_ , I'm not psychic…" says Germany, not in the least amused. "I just thought that since that man in the bathroom disappeared, maybe the snakes disappeared as well." He hands the box of snacks to Prussia. "I have no idea what it's supposed to mean, but at least we know that these things aren't real."

Italy smiles, "oh, well, that's a huge relief!"

Memories of the snake wrapping itself around his leg made Prussia uneasy. Were they really not real? Because that snake, all of them, felt very, very real. Then again, if they disappeared, it must mean they weren't real. Where would they even go? Especially for the man in the bathroom.

"C'mon everyone, let's head back."

They reach the room without any trouble or strange interactions. They eat their snacks and end up talking about movies once again. All the while, however, Prussia couldn't help but ponder how these things were possible. The danger felt so real, but so far, no one has gotten hurt. Could it be that the place they're in is messing with their heads? Then it should be easy to spot these things out now, especially considering how outrageous they've all been. So there's nothing to fear then! These mirages can't hurt them! Suddenly, Prussia feels a lot better about their situation.

After they finished their "meal" and the sky became night, Prussia and Germany found themselves to be the only ones in the conversation. Italy had long ago fallen asleep on the couch, and Prussia was lucky enough to have his shoulder be his pillow. Oh, Italy! How adorable could he get?

"I think it's about time we went to sleep. We'll be leaving first thing tomorrow," says Germany, leaning back in the armchair and closing his eyes. "Prussia, be lookout, would you?"

"C'mon, why do I have to?" asks Prussia. "Can I just be look out right here?"

Germany opens his eyes and irritably rises from the armchair. "Alright, I'll be look out then. Get some sleep."

Prussia is suddenly overcome with guilt seeing his brother rise from the armchair. He never noticed how tired his eyes looked, how slowly he moved, how hunched his back was until now from the couch. Now that he thought about it, Germany was once again the one wasting most of his energy keeping everyone calm when everyone can't, putting up with Prussia's teasing and Italy's crying, taking up the strong, collected leader role in their crisis. Why wouldn't he be tired after having to go through all this with Prussia and Italy? He must be twice as tired as anyone.

"West, wait," said Prussia. Germany turns. "I'm not all that tired. I'll be look out."

He looks to the window then back to Prussia and says, "are you sure? You had to use the stairs three times today."

"Eh, that's nothing," Prussia slowly takes Italy's head and sets it down on the couch. He gets up and pats his brother on the back. "You get some sleep, yeah?"

He stares at him for a moment before taking a seat back in the armchair, assuming the position he was in before. Prussia then piles up some debris to make a mound to sit on in front of the window. The moon was trying so hard to break through all the smoke and shine its light on the destruction, but only a little bit was making it through. But thanks to that bit of light, Prussia was able to spot two figures running down the street an hour later.

Prussia rises from his mound and gets closer to the window. Yes, there were two figures running down the street! He couldn't believe it! But there was also another figure behind them, an inhuman shadowy shape. Prussia quickly turns to Germany and Italy but holds his voice back. No, he can handle this. Why should they have to wake up for this? He turns back to the window to find the two figures still running toward the hotel. He wonders whether they would see him from the 36th floor. Wouldn't hurt to try; he could never get to the first floor fast enough to get their attention. He hurriedly puts his arms out the window and waves at them. They don't notice. Shit! Prussia then turns and looks around the room for something to grab their attention. Then, he spots a couple of Italy's pure white flags on the table. They're tiny but their color contrasts the building! He grabs them and rapidly waves them out the window.

He then sees one of the figure's arms outstretch to point at the flag. They see him! Prussia then points the flag toward the bottom and goes back inside the room. Hopefully, they understood. He drops the flags and rushes out the door, down the hall, and down the stairs.

It wasn't until the 20th floor he heard footsteps in the stairway. He descended faster and faster until he finally bumped into the two figures. He couldn't believe it and looking at their expressions, they couldn't believe it either.

"Hungary? Japan?"

Indeed, it was them. They were wearing casual clothes, but he couldn't mistake Hungary's long brown hair and flower clip and Japan's bowl haircut.

"P-Prussia!? That was you in the window?" Exclaims Hungary.

Japan looks behind him and turns back. "I apologize but this is not the time to talk. Something horrid is chasing us. We need to get going."

The building shakes as a thundering howl fills the air. The sound of wood breaking and things clattering to the floor can be heard further down the stairs. Prussia quickly tells them to go to room 3670 on the 36th floor and that Germany and Italy are there.

"But where are you going?" Asks Hungary.

"I'll draw whatever it is away so that it doesn't follow you guys back to the room." He goes past them and starts descending the steps.

"Prussia, wait a minute!" Hungary yells.

Japan's voice responds, "come on, Hungary. He can handle it; let's go."

Prussia hurries down the steps. They don't know it isn't real yet; it would be a pain to have them come along. With this knowledge, Prussia is sure he can take it on without fear. The howling thunder shakes the building once again and Prussia has to halt his descent until it ended.

When he reaches the 7th floor, he sees the creature down the hall. It was a monster. It was like a lion but also like a dragon but also like a bunch of other things. It looks sort of like those lion things in front of Chinese restaurants. Y'know, those terrifying statues with orbs in their mouths? That's what it looked like. Actually, it looked exactly like one of those things.

Prussia didn't feel scared, and he didn't care about its terrifying appearance. It's not real, and the fact that it's one of those statue things goes to prove it more. Those things are completely fictional. Prussia fearlessly comes out of his peeking corner and approaches the beast's back.

It's not real.

Prussia takes a few more steps forward.

It's not real.

"Hey! Monster!" He yells. The beast turns its head and roars a mighty, thundering roar. The building shakes once again, and pieces of the ceiling fall and shatter on the floor. The beast charges at him.

It's not real!

He stands his ground as it approaches at high speed. He puts out his hand and closes his eyes.

It'll disappear!

The galloping monster can be heard only a few yards in front of him.

It will!

Then, he feels a huge force push him to the side as the beast rushes right past him. He hits the floor and snaps his eyelids open. He sits up and sees Hungary getting up.

"Hungary?!" He exclaims. "Why are you here?!"

"You better thank me for being here! What the hell was that?!" She yells.

"It's called getting rid of it! It's not real!"

"No shit it's not real, Prussia! How could something like that _ever_ be real!?" counters Hungary, her face turning an angry red. "But that doesn't mean it can't hurt you!"

Prussia's outrage fades away and his expression turns to genuine confusion. "Huh?"

Hungary rolls her eyes and grabs his arm, pulling him to his feet. "Just let me handle this, okay? C'mon, let's get back before it finds us."

Before Prussia could say anything, Hungary shushes him, pulls him out of the room, and runs to the staircase. They run up the stairs and hear the thundering roar again from levels up. As they pass each floor, Prussia starts to see embers flying around and later, whole floors aflame.

Prussia was about to warn her that they were getting closer to the thing rather than away from it, but that was before he realized the embers weren't floating around the staircase anymore and the floors weren't on fire. They passed the worst of it, or they passed the creature.

Suddenly, she stops climbing the steps.

Prussia is once again confused. "Why'd you-?"

She raises her hand midway to stop him. "SH!"

He does what he's told and finds that there's no sound at all. No thundering howls, no crackling fires, nothing.

Hungary puts down her hand and turns to him with a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness; it finally disappeared."

"Wait, you knew about that?" Asks Prussia.

"Yup, and I probably know a lot more than you do. It's all thanks to Japan, though. He's really amazing with this kinda stuff," she says, giving him a knowing smile. "But I'm sure Japan will explain everything to everyone when we get back, so let's do that, yes?"

"Uh… sure."

They climb the stairs to the 36th floor without a word. But when they reach the room, everyone was in commotion. It took Japan, Italy, and Germany a minute to realize Prussia and Hungary's entrance. When they did, they immediately shut up.

"Hello everyone!" Says Hungary with a smile.

"Wow, Hungary, you're here too?" Asks Italy.

"Italy?" She asks, a look of shock spreading across her face. Suddenly, she breaks into a smile. "Well, at least I know I won't be bored while I'm here!"

"Japan, is everyone here?" Asks Germany.

"Yes, I only arrived here with Hungary. I can share my explanation."

Everyone gravitates to the couch and takes a seat. Japan has the stage. Finally, some answers. Prussia hated being left in the dark about things, especially when it came to something as alarming as this.

Japan takes a breath. "You have all realized by now that these dangers that have been appearing are fake, correct?"

Everyone nods their heads.

"Okay." Japan crosses his arms and looks to the side for a moment. "It is a little hard to explain, but they're actually real too. What I mean is that they don't exist but they can interact with us, hurt us, do what they want with us."

He pauses and looks to them, as though to see if they were following. But with the thoughts running through Prussia's head, the only expression he could've possibly had was one of confusion. What the hell is he talking about? They're real _and_ fake? Japan must've only been greeted with confused looks for he sighs and reiterates.

"I'm sorry, it appears I wasn't clear. How about I use an example? Prussia."

Prussia jumps at the sound of his name. "What?"

"I heard you were ambushed by snakes in the lobby. Did you happen to make contact with them?"

Prussia remembers the two snakes coiling itself around his leg, their surprisingly smooth skin sending chills down his spine. He shudders and answers, "yeah, it was really uncomfortable."

"They also disappeared a while later without any evidence they ever existed, right?"

"I guess so, yeah."

Japan turns to face everyone. "This is what I mean. Wherever we are, it seems capable of constructing physical things that are real, but also capable of destroying them at whatever time it chooses."

"So wherever we are is some kind of controlled environment?" Comments Germany.

"Yes, something like that, and whoever kidnapped all of us is probably the ones who created this place," says Japan. "However, who these people are… I have no clue."

"A better question is why they're doing this to us," says Hungary, her arms crossed.

"Actually, I've recently thought of a theory addressing that issue," says Japan. Everyone returns their attention to Japan who continues. "I've noticed a running theme in this place. They all have to do with China."

"China?" Says everyone at once.

Japan nods. "Yes, you all must've noticed it by now, right? How we're in a ruined city called Beijing, how everything is written in Chinese; plus, Italy's description of the large man that appeared in the bathroom actually sounds like a Mongol. There's a big pattern here; everything that's after us, they seem to be China's fears. But that's not all. I also believe that the numbers on our backs may represent our order."

"Whoa, hold on, you're losing me here," says Prussia, putting his hand up to stop him from continuing. "I get the whole real, fake thing going on, but the whole fear taking form thing sounds a little… much."

"I know it does, but it's the only thing I can think of that makes sense."

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is why would whoever these people are do that to us? What's the point in it?"

"I have to agree with Prussia; it seems a little pointless," adds Hungary.

"When has anything made sense lately?" Says Germany. "I think we should take Japan's word on this. We have nothing to go on except what he thinks, and so far, he seems right."

Everyone gets quiet, and Japan smiles a little to Germany before continuing. "This is merely a theory, everyone. You do not need to believe me, but I feel like this is completely possible. I know quite a bit about China, and everything I've seen so far seems to revolve around his fears. The numbers on our backs might represent the order of the fear worlds we'll be going through. I really doubt _they_ would have brought us here to stay in this world forever; _they_ would want all of us to face our own fears."

Germany adds. "So… does that mean there's 70 of us here?"

"70?" Asks Japan, surprised.

"Yeah! Prussia has a 70 on his back!" Says Italy, cheerfully.

"Ah, I see. Then maybe the numbers represent something else… I doubt there would be 70 of us here."

They stand around in silence for the longest time. This was so much to take in if it is true. Prussia had so many questions to be answered: who are these people? Why are _they_ doing this? Are there really 70 of us here? Will they have to face their fears? How did they even know their fears? Who? What? Why? Prussia's head spins with these questions and soon, he starts getting a headache. He can't remember the last time he has been this stumped.

He can't help but cry out, "Auggggh! This is too much for me! My head hurts."

"Me too!" Agrees Italy.

Germany sighs. "I guess sitting around and thinking about it isn't going to help anything. We've had a long day; we should get some rest. I'll be look out."

Germany takes a seat on the mound of junk Prussia made while everyone else prepares the floor with blankets, carpets, and anything else that could soften the floor.

After the preparations were set, Italy says cheerfully to everyone, "haha, it's like we're having a huge sleepover!"

Hungary smiles. "Yeah, all we need is some popcorn, a good movie, and a TV!"

"Yeah!" Says Italy, taking one side of the couch. He then turns to Japan on the other side attempting to fluff a pillowcase. "Hey, Japan."

"Yes?"

"It's really nice to see you again." He turns to Hungary. "You too, Hungary! It's really been a while, huh?"

Japan nods. "It has, hasn't it? I apologize, I have been so busy at home, I've forgotten to visit."

Italy shakes his head. "It's okay! Everyone's been really busy lately! I just wanted to say that it's nice to see everyone again." Italy hurriedly adds, "But, uh, this whole situation is still bad, though!"

Japan answers with kindness. "It's alright; I understand what you're saying. I'm very glad to see all of you again as well."

"Um," starts Germany. He clears his throat. "I hate to intrude, but please go to sleep. If there's more of us out there, we'll be spending the whole day finding them."

"You just had to kill the mood, huh West?" Remarks Prussia.

"Just get some sleep. All of you. We'll be leaving first thing tomorrow."

Prussia rolls his eyes and looks up at the ceiling from the hard floor. Italy seems to be really cheery over the whole gang getting back together. That's good, they could use some positivity with all the craziness going on. He then looks over to Hungary who's already knocked out. Of all people he expected to see, he didn't think he'd see Hungary, yet here she is. Why is she here? Why are any of them here? He wasn't sure if he wanted to know, for all the reasons he thought of were really diabolical.

He looks back to the ceiling and closes his eyes. Well, he shouldn't be thinking of these things, should he? He should be sleeping.

Prussia is sure it'll make more sense, but maybe tomorrow.

OoooO

Prussia is rudely awakened by chills and goosebumps. He sits up and looks around to find that the apartment was gone. He was in a rickety, old shack. Light shined through the holes in the wood and the floors creaked wherever he stepped. Where was everyone? Prussia then spots a window and looks out to see snow gently falling from the sky. The snow on the ground had to be at least a foot deep. Looking at all the snow suddenly makes Prussia realize how cold he was, and he starts warming his hands and arms.

"Good morning Prussia." Prussia turns around to see Hungary holding a blanket. "Here, catch." He catches it and quickly wraps himself in it. Ah, sweet warmth. "C'mon, everyone's in this room."

Prussia goes through the doorway to find everyone sitting around a fire, wrapped in blankets, and eating marshmallows. Italy just finished his and was chewing it blissfully. Germany was roasting his way past the ideal amount, and Japan was roasting his way too little.

"Well," starts Prussia, a smile spreading across his face. "I'm already liking this place."

"It's great, right?" Says Italy. He passes Prussia a marshmallow on a stick as Prussia sits down and joins them.

Germany blows out his fiery marshmallow and sighs. "They're a bit too sweet for me."

"You're just mad 'cause you can't roast it right," says Prussia, holding back a laugh at the pathetic marshmallow. "I can teach you how to do it right."

Germany scowls at him. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

"Okay, if you really think so." Prussia then turns to Italy. "Okay, Ita-chan, watch this. I'm gonna make the most awesome marshmallow and it'll be just for you! If you didn't know, I'm actually a master at this."

"Really?" Comments Hungary with a smirk. "I never knew that about you!"

"Yes, _really_ …" Says Prussia, detecting her sarcasm. "Just you wait."

Japan then intrudes. "So, ah, we might as well talk about this new environment. It seems that we're in someone else's fear world."

"I wonder who's scared of shacks in the middle of nowhere filled with marshmallows…" says Prussia, eyeing his marshmallow closely in the fire.

"Er, well, this doesn't necessarily mean that they are afraid of something so specific. They might just be scared of shacks in the middle of nowhere, being snowed in, and marsh...mallows?" Japan takes a moment. "I must admit, though, a fear of marshmallows is very strange. But what I'm trying to say is that these fears can be completely separate. I mean, China being scared of Beijing falling and being filled with horrid monsters is a little too specific, don't you think?"

"That does make a lot more sense," replies Italy. "But marshmallows are delicious! Who would be scared of them?"

"NO!" Everyone looks to Prussia whose marshmallow fell into the fire when he wasn't looking.

Germany and Hungary eye him with "you're such a liar but I knew it all along" eyes. No, the battle can still be saved! Before his brother or Hungary could comment, Prussia stands up and yells, "hey Ita-chan, let's go play in the snow!"

"Huh? But what about marshmallows?"

"We can have more later! For now, we should totally go make awesome snow angels!"

"Oh, okay!"

So Prussia and Italy grab a couple coats hanging on the wall and open the door to be greeted with a strong gust of snow. They jump into the clean sheet and get to work.

* * *

 _It ends. You pick up the next report._


	7. Recorded Review 3

_You begin._

* * *

REPORT FILES  
REPORT: SUBJECT 70  
RECORDED REVIEW 3

The lights go on.

In comes Our Man.

He takes a seat across from him.

0006500107001170010900097: "You lasted quite a while this time and you don't seem to be showing any shock. Amazing, you've caught on so quickly!"

70: "Fuck you."

Our Man smiles big.

0006500107001170010900097: " _And_ you can make words! You're extraordinary! Inhuman! Well, you _are_ inhuman, heh. It would make sense then, huh?"

70: "Go die somewhere."

Our Man sighs.

0006500107001170010900097: "Say what you will about me, but in the end, this is for your own good, and I'm glad to have a part in it."

70: "Have a part in torture? 'Cause that's all this is."

0006500107001170010900097: "I'm not proud of their methods; you know how the government is with getting results fast and all. But you do seem to be recovering fast."

70: "You call this recovering?!"

0006500107001170010900097: "Well, you're talking to me for one thing. Also, you don't seem all that fazed from that memory, despite how horrid it seemed."

Subject tries to say something but stops himself.

0006500107001170010900097: "Soooo, are you up for sharing your feelings, Prussia? Add some commentary?"

70: "SCREW. YOU."

0006500107001170010900097: "It's okay; you don't have to. This is all part of the recovery process!"

A moment of silence.

0006500107001170010900097: "You wanna know something funny I noticed? Or rather cute?"

Subject doesn't answer.

Our Man smiles.

0006500107001170010900097: "Your number was 70. Your brother's number was 07."

70: "What about it?"

0006500107001170010900097: "Well, if you look at the numbers, the 7's represent your side of Germany! Ah, well, not from the back, but from the front if you had the numbers in the front. Wait, no that wouldn't work would it…? Well, whatever, I just thought it was a little endearing, like when twins wear the same clothes."

70: "You're one weird therapist…"

0006500107001170010900097: "I like to think of myself as very chipper. Also, I have a brother too, but he's my twin; we did stupid stuff like that all the time and confused everyone in our neighborhood."

70: "Where is he now?"

0006500107001170010900097: "Dead."

Subject's features fill with shock.

0006500107001170010900097: "He, uh, did something the government didn't like for me, and to keep my record clean, they- AGH!"

Our Man is stopped.

Subject looks concerned.

0006500107001170010900097: "AH… HAH… I mean, they sent him to jail where he was killed breaking out… That's all. It's shameful, really, but he's still my brother, y'know?"

70: "Yeah, sure. Are you alright?"

0006500107001170010900097: "What, me? I'm fine! Really! I just… have a pain in my neck is all. So uh… I'm guessing you love your brother just as much as I do mine. Want to tell me a bit about him? So far, I can tell he's very reserved and quiet. Very, ah… serious."

Subject doesn't answer.

Our Man gets up.

0006500107001170010900097: "It's okay; it's about time you got to sleep anyway. I'll be seeing you."

Our officers escort the subject out of the room.

* * *

 _You find the next disk, but it has a different subject number. You wonder what it could hold._


	8. My Hiatus (August 2016 to March 2017)

Dear MostDedicatedAudienceOfAllTimeHolyShit,

Kept you waiting... again... uh... yeah...

Senior year is a pain in the fucking ass: colleges, finals, keeping your grades A's while dealing with different people, just being a senpai in general... Trust me, I want to write more; I'm super proud of my entire outline of the story, what you will read, and how you may perceive the Hetalia characters after such events take place, but writing takes a LOT of time to do, time I don't have at the moment. I could never fully finish it over the upcoming summer either because it would take way too long, so what should you do? What should I do?

All I can say is that I'm a very determined person, and this story will be finished; it just might take 5 years or so. xD The world sux.

I said in the dedication, "to everyone who wants something like HetaOni again. That's kinda what I envisioned for this. I felt HetaOni should've ended properly and I plan on ending this HetaOni inspired story with a big bang! Just you wait!" I mean it. I'm not gonna abandon this. I've put too much hard work and love into it to stop. At this point, I'm kinda just finishing it for me. Hell, I don't even know if the Hetalia fandom is still drawing breath, but it doesn't matter. I have a spectacular story to tell, and goddamnit, I'm gonna tell it.

"A story that never ends is a sad fate," (Edel from Princess Tutu) and I don't intend on doing such an injustice to my own creations.

I will be back. I always do. Expect maybe something in the summer of 2017 if I'm not too busy with summer work and such.

And if you need proof, hey, look at Rebnia; I came back in the end, right?

-Your Loving Writer, Lizzy Brinner


End file.
